


Ворон и Сорока

by Wolcha



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча двух властителей тени — ассасина и мастера вора</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Crow and the Magpie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1581503/chapters/3359348) by [brohne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne)

Черепица выскользнула из-под ноги Гарретта и упала вниз, через пару секунд громко разбившись о мостовую. Предупреждающий крик стражника прозвучал совсем близко. Перепрыгнув через верх крыши, Гарретт соскользнул с другой стороны и побежал дальше. Старые крыши явно нуждались в ремонте, ведь кто-то может так и пораниться! Я, например, — улыбнулся он про себя.

По крайней мере, это была прибыльная ночка. Гарретт тащил мешок с награбленным, попутно высматривая удобный путь к Часовой башне. Ленивые торговцы были лёгкой добычей, если честно, даже слишком лёгкой. Он остановился в тени навеса, осматривая освещённые лунным светом крыши, и краем глаза уловил слабое движение. Кошка, птица? Не похоже. Тогда кто это? Сейчас почти никто не пользуется этим путём — почти всех воров переловила стража.

Выскользнув из-под навеса, Гарретт посмотрел вниз на выступающий из стены брус. Бесшумная тень проскользнула совсем близко, а её обладатель уже стоял на соседней крыше. Гарретт потянулся к дубинке, но мысли о защите награбленного мгновенно испарились, как только тень в капюшоне повернула голову. Странная металлическая маска тускло блеснула в лунном свете. Время словно замерло, воздух стал сгущаться, неприятно покалывая кожу. Вор, как же!

Гарретт отступил к замеченному ранее брусу, решив, что лучше уйти, чем нарываться на такие неприятности. Спрыгнув с бруса на ящики, он посмотрел вверх — фигура на крыше исчезла. Ну, так даже лучше. Быстро окинув взглядом подворотню, он прыгнул вниз.

Что-то изменилось. В воздухе повисло напряжение. Тени задрожали, словно отражение в воде, и рванули вперёд. Всё произошло так быстро, что Гарретт успел лишь прижаться к ящикам за спиной. Острый клинок хищно блеснул у самого горла. На Гарретта смотрел человек в металлической маске. Чужая рука устремилась к лицу Гарретта и сорвала с него маску. Сердце пропустило удар, но клинок уже убран, а фигура отступила назад. Воздух вокруг неё задрожал и раскололся как разбитое зеркало, оставив за собой лишь пустоту.

Гарретт судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с потрясением. С одной стороны, ему явно повезло остаться в живых, но с другой — множество вопросов металось в голове. И хоть за последний год произошло много странных вещей, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение.


	2. Вторая встреча

Гарретт приземлился слишком жестко. Чёртов ветер и скользкие после дождя крыши! Задыхаясь, он добежал до края и, не замедляясь, прыгнул. Ухватившись за подоконник открытого окна, подтянулся, мысленно проклиная эту ночь.

Как такое могло произойти? Нарваться на ассасинов — это был верх неосмотрительности. Но как они могли его услышать? Он ведь невидим и бесшумен как всегда…  
  
Ухватившись за веревку, Гарретт быстро съехал вниз. Коснувшись земли, он перекатился, гася часть удара. За спиной послышались торопливые легкие шаги. Гарретт рванул по улице, завернул в подворотню, проскочил под обвалившейся балкой, с разбега подкатился под покосившееся крыльцо и, выскочив в тёмном переулке, застыл за грудой ящиков. Сердце бешено колотилось, грозя выпрыгнуть из груди, лёгкие горели. Глубоко вдохнув, он прислушался. С крыш редко капала вода, где-то рядом шуршали крысы, вдалеке кто-то горланил пьяные песни. Неужели удалось оторваться? Фонарь на улице заморгал и погас. Решив, что нельзя больше терять ни минуты, Гарретт выскользнул из укрытия.

Что-то резко ударило его в грудь. Гарретт охнул и, отлетев назад в переулок, упал на спину. Темная фигура возникла из ниоткуда и сжала железной хваткой его руку, занесённую для удара. Гарретт выхватил дубинку, но незнакомец с нечеловеческой скоростью перехватил её. Схватив оба запястья одной рукой, напавший прижал их к земле высоко над головой вора. Уличный фонарь заморгал и загорелся, осветив ухмыляющееся лицо незнакомца. Гарретт вновь попытался вырваться, но не смог даже пошевелиться. Напавший не спеша снял с него маску и дотронулся до шрама на щеке. Гарретт нервно дернул головой, однако грубая рука схватила его за подбородок, лишив последней возможности хоть как-то сопротивляться. Незнакомец наклонился так близко, что Гарретт ощутил его дыхание на своём лице. Прималь вспыхнула голубым светом, заставив своего хозяина поморщиться от боли. Как же это гадко и неприятно, быть настолько беспомощным в такой ситуации. Неожиданно незнакомец дёрнул Гарретта вверх, поставив на ноги. Однако воспользоваться возвращенной свободой оказалось невозможно — незнакомец прижал его к стене и с силой закрыл рот рукой. Гарретт лягнул нападавшего, но тот мгновенно выхватил клинок. Покосившись на лезвие, Гарретт глотнул и замер. Фонарь несколько раз мигнул и погас. По тёмной улице пробежало несколько человек, возбужденно крича и размахивая оружием. Незнакомец недовольно сузил глаза и убрал клинок. Он медленно отодвинул руку и прикоснулся пальцем к губам вора, словно прося его не шуметь. Взгляд Гаррета уловил едва заметный блеск под капюшоном у незнакомца. Это была та самая маска, похожая на череп. Выходит, это тот же человек, что напал на Гарретта прошлой ночью. Опять он?! Удивленный и слегка раздраженный взгляд заскользил по фигуре, привычно отмечая множество спрятанного оружия. Это не радовало. Незнакомец был выше как минимум на пол головы и намного шире в плечах — это также не добавляло радости. А вот большой туго набитый кошелёк на поясе…  
  
Грубые пальцы незнакомца заскользили по шраму на щеке и по губам, едва их касаясь. С трудом подавив вспышку ярости, Гарретт ждал удобного момента, застыв в напряжении, словно натянутая тетива. Прималь вновь неприятно загудела, словно откликаясь на прикосновения. Больше медлить было нельзя. Изо всех сил ударив незнакомца в живот, Гарретт быстро нырнул в узкий лаз между домами. Не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь, он почти летел к Часовой башне. В конце концов, было крайне неприятно осознавать, что он уже не сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности даже в самой плотной тени, ведь там, в темноте, теперь хозяйничает кое-кто иной. И хоть Гарретт терпеть не мог, когда всё шло не по его плану, украденный у незнакомца толстый кошелёк немного поднимал настроение.


	3. Третья встреча

Гарретт стоял на крыше, осматривая город. Склонившись над парапетом, он задумчиво окинул взглядом тёмные улицы. Эта ночь уже успела порадовать его, в особенности крайне любопытным письмом. Похоже, кто-то заказал убийство нескольких влиятельных торговцев, а вчерашний инцидент, видимо… Гарретт скривился. Ну, по крайней мере теперь он знает, в какие дома не стоит соваться. Проклятый ассасин! Гарретт вздрогнул и судорожно вцепился в перила. Если хорошенько подумать, то вряд ли ассасин хотел его убить, иначе бы Гарретт сейчас здесь не стоял. Такие мысли очень нервировали и не давали сосредоточиться.  
  
Ветер принёс солёный запах моря с ноткой гари и чего-то металлического. Гарретт стоял задумчиво и неподвижно, погруженный в свои мысли, когда что-то коснулось его бедра. Гарретт резко развернулся, выхватив дубинку, но сзади никого не было. Неужели показалось?  
  
«Он украл его.»  
  
Гарретт скорее почувствовал, чем услышал мягкий шёпот, и крепче сжал дубинку. Крыша была абсолютно пуста. Он медленно повернулся назад — на перилах стоял человек. Гарретт от неожиданности отскочил назад. Человек спрыгнул с перил и застыл, словно выжидая. Под капюшоном на лице тускло блеснула металлическая маска.  
  
«Ты помнишь крыс, Корво?»  
  
Снова этот шёпот. Гаррет сделал шаг назад, не сводя с ассасина глаз. Кратчайший путь с крыши теперь был отрезан, однако с другой стороны тоже должен быть спуск. Это очень рискованно, но другого выхода в данной ситуации просто нет. Ещё шаг. Ассасин по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, так и не достав оружия. Ещё один шаг назад — и Гарретт, резко развернувшись, рванул к краю крыши. Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как ассасин сбил его с ног, и они покатились по черепице. Борьба закончилась, не успев начаться. Ассасин схватил вора за руки и прижал их к крыше. Гарретт стал отбиваться ногами, но нападающий сел сверху, придавив их своим весом и перехватив в правую руку запястья вора. Гарретт никак не мог поверить, что кто-то может вот с такой лёгкостью обездвижить его, но сдаваться не собирался. Свободной рукой ассасин поднял свою маску, убрав её под капюшон. Это был тот же человек, что напал на вора прошлой ночью. Это лицо Гарретт не смог бы забыть, даже если бы захотел. Из-под плаща ассасина донёсся тихий шёпот, от которого бросало в дрожь. Гарретт снова попытался вырваться из захвата, но в ответ на свои потуги услышал короткий смешок. Подняв злой взгляд, он нервно стиснул зубы.  
  
Ассасин медленно стянул с Гарретта маску, и грубые пальцы вновь коснулись шрама у глаза, и заскользили ниже по щеке и по губам. Гарретт отдёрнул голову, но ассасин схватил его за шею и резко повернул лицом к себе. Гарретту стало трудно дышать. Правый глаз неприятно запульсировал. Гарретт отчаянно задёргался: боль становилась всё невыносимее. Прималь ослепительно вспыхнула. Дыхание перехватило, словно из лёгких выжали весь воздух. Ассасин убрал руку, и Гарретт наконец-то смог вдохнуть. Казалось, дело дрянь, но ситуация стремилась стать ещё хуже.  
  
В темноте блеснул металл, и Гарретт затих, как только лезвие коснулось его груди. Клинок заскользил вбок под корсет, разрезая шнуровку. Гарретт стиснул зубы и вновь попытался освободить руки, но чуть не вскрикнул, когда ассасин до хруста сжал его запястья. Корсет ослаб и, словно осознавая свою бесполезность, упал. Убрав меч, ассасин приступил к обыску. Его рука скользила уверенно, но слишком медленно, казалось, он просто наслаждался самим процессом. Словно очарованный, ассасин задержал руку на тонкой талии Гарретта, большим пальцем коснувшись его бедра. Эти несколько секунд показались Гарретту вечностью. Вечностью, которую он предпочёл бы провести в аду, но не тут, под пристальным чуть смеющимся взглядом и обжигающим теплом чужих рук. Словно почувствовав его мысли, ассасин ухмыльнулся и ловко вытащил, казалось, надёжно спрятанное, письмо. От перенапряжения у Гарретта начали дрожать руки, всё тело онемело, но он не сводил с ассасина глаз. Убрав письмо, тот отпустил руки вора и встал. Не переставая загадочно улыбаться, сделал шаг назад и исчез.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Гарретт сел. Он раздраженно вытер трясущейся ладонью губы и закрыл глаза. Это какое-то безумие. Пожалуй, стоит всё же посидеть пару ночей дома. Потирая ноющие запястья, он бросил взгляд на несчастный корсет — придётся ещё и шнуровку новую искать.


	4. Четвёртая встреча. Появление Дауда

Гарретт оставался в Часовой Башне так долго, как только мог. Он почистил и починил всё, что смог придумать, хотя чинить по сути было и нечего: так, обновить оперение у стрел, залатать потёртости на одежде. Снова и снова, так что он просто устал искать себе занятие. Всё мучило и раздражало. Гарретт не мог больше сидеть взаперти, зов Города был слишком силён.  
  
И вот он уже стоит перед Бассо и не может поверить своим ушам.  
  
— Совсем ничего?  
— Да. Что-то неладное творится, Гарретт. Кто-то отлавливает воров и бандитов по всему Городу и оставляет тела у ворот городской стражи, — Бассо устало потёр шею. — Да, и после этих убийств всё словно замерло. Знаешь, все перепуганы…  
  
Гарретт на секунду замер, задумавшись. Может, тот человек на крыше приложил к этому руку? Хотя он ведь отпустил Гарретта… Взгляд скользнул вниз на починенный корсет. Гарретт прекрасно понимал, что может стать лёгкой добычей в эту ночь. Осознав, что водит пальцами по губам, он судорожно отдёрнул руку.  
  
— Гарретт? — Бассо встревожено смотрел на него. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно-ладно. Работы для тебя, как ты сам понимаешь, у меня нет…  
— Я сам что-нибудь найду, — оборвал его Гарретт и выскочил в окно.  
— Будь осторожен! — крикнул ему вслед Бассо.  
  
Оставив Буррик позади, Гарретт ловко взобрался на крышу и направился в Дэйпорт. Последние дни он был слишком неосмотрителен и самоуверен, и это едва не стоило ему жизни. Теперь нужно держаться подальше от торговцев и прочих неприятностей. Гарретт проводил взглядом очередной ночной патруль. Что-то многовато их сегодня, видно, богачи и впрямь сильно разнервничались из-за убийств. Гарретт ухмыльнулся и продолжил путь по крышам.  
  
Приоткрытое окно манило ярким светом и приглушёнными голосами. Девушка в дорогом платье поправляла причёску и была очень даже хороша собой, и Гарретт, не отрывая глаз, следил за ней. Однако его заинтересовала вовсе не её красота, а огромный изумруд, который почти гипнотически покачивался на тонкой шее. Девушка вышла в соседнюю комнату, и Гарретт бесшумно проскочил в окно. Погасив свечу у кровати, он быстро и ловко осмотрел все ящики и шкафы. Маленький кошелёк — это, конечно, лучше, чем ничего, но… Услышав мягкие шаги, Гарретт затаился в тёмном углу у окна. Изумруд вновь призывно блеснул, словно просясь в коллекцию.  
  
— Вивиан, поторопись! Экипаж не будет нас ждать. Спектакль вот-вот начнётся!  
— Бегу! Только сумочку возьму.  
  
Девушка схватила сумочку и поспешила к двери. Гарретт скользнул ей за спину. Секунда — и дверь уже закрыта с другой стороны, девушка спешит вниз по лестнице, а огромный изумруд покоится в ловких руках нового хозяина. Гарретт улыбнулся, поглаживая прохладный камень, и, услышав как хлопнула входная дверь, принялся осматривать другие комнаты. Если уж хозяева могли себе позволить такую драгоценность, то у них вполне могут найтись и другие безделушки. Еле тлевшие поленья в камине почти не давали света, но он был без надобности. Гарретт сконцентрировался и в слабом голубом сиянии заметил несколько ценных вещей и скрытую нажимную пластину ловушки на полу перед столом. Предсказуемо и ожидаемо. Покачав головой, Гарретт взял всё, что представляло для него интерес, и вернулся в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь. Что-то не так. Оглянувшись, он не заметил ничего необычного. Всё было на своих местах. Видимо, и впрямь пора уходить. Назойливое чувство опасности не ушло, даже когда Гарретт бесшумно крался по ночной крыше. Ещё раз осмотревшись, он не заметил ничего подозрительного. Даже голубой свет примали не помог. Впрочем, он всё равно уже сделал всё, что хотел.  
  
Возвращаясь в Стоунмаркет, Гарретт несколько раз замечал движение на крышах. Решив, что в этот раз внизу, на улице, будет безопаснее, он соскочил на металлическую лестницу и начал бесшумно спускаться. Почувствовав движение, Гарретт бросил взгляд наверх и вздрогнул. На крыше, прямо над ним, стоял человек. Тёмная фигура медленно шла по самому краю и черепица сдавленно скрипела под её сапогами. Гарретт затаил дыхание и вжался в лестницу, любое движение или звук могли его сейчас легко выдать.  
  
— Я знаю, ты где-то здесь, — прозвучал низкий хриплый голос. Его хозяина явно веселила сложившаяся ситуация. — Выходи, я просто хочу поговорить.  
  
Ну уж нет. Не дождёшься. Никто никогда не хочет «просто поговорить». Гарретт решил рискнуть и медленно соскользнул на следующую ступеньку. До земли было слишком далеко, поэтому быстро спрыгнуть и убежать никак не получится. Гарретт бросил ещё один взгляд вниз. Да, слишком далеко. Очень уж велик шанс повредить лодыжку при падении. Оставалось только ждать, и он всем сердцем надеялся, что это сработает. Шаги стали медленно удаляться, и Гарретт спустился ещё на пару ступеней. Руки ныли, а пальцы болели от перенапряжения. Начал моросить дождь, и уже не было слышно никаких шагов и никакого шевеления, а значит, надо спешить. Как можно быстрее спустившись, Гарретт почти бесшумно прыгнул на мостовую. Нужно было бежать в убежище. Хоть вор и не любил подходить к Часовой башне со стороны улиц, на крышах этой ночью было слишком людно.  
  
— Так вот ты где, — хриплый голос прозвучал прямо за спиной, и Гарретт, резко развернувшись, отпрыгнул назад, выхватывая на ходу дубинку. От тёмной стены отделилась высокая худая фигура и направилась прямо к нему. Ухмыльнувшись, незнакомец склонил голову набок, и маленькие капли дождя стекали по его лицу, словно слёзы. Гарретт удивленно уставился на него. Это был не тот же человек, что раньше, к тому же Корво (ведь так его звали?) никогда не говорил с Гарреттом. Но тогда кто же это?  
  
— Это ведь твоё лицо на плакатах о розыске, не так ли? Так называемый «Мастер вор». Должен признать, пришлось немало попотеть, разыскивая тебя. Мы переловили почти всех воров…  
  
Гарретт, сделав шаг назад, бросил быстрый взгляд на улицу. Ни стражи, ни случайных прохожих. Отлично. Уличный фонарь заморгал и погас. Гарретт резко развернулся и мгновенно сорвался с места. Надо было послушать Бассо, но теперь жалеть уже поздно. Он бежал по улице, отчаянно разыскивая путь наверх. На крышах появилось несколько фигур, и словно черные призраки метнулись за ним. Проскочив в узкий лаз между домами, Гарретт остановился в подворотне. Затаившись в тени дома, он прислонился спиной к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. В ушах стучала кровь, а сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Это плохо. Сколько же их там? И откуда они взялись? Медленно соскользнув по стене вниз, Гарретт уставился на крыши. Три неподвижные фигуры смотрели вниз, через мгновение рядом с ними из ниоткуда появилась ещё одна. Гарретт затаил дыхание и вжался в стену. Фигуры, чуть помедлив, испарились одна за другой. Гарретт застыл, не зная, можно ли уже двигаться. То, как эти фигуры появлялись и исчезали, напомнило ему всё, что он видел, спасая Эрин. Странные, абсолютно невозможные и невероятные вещи.  
  
— Упустили его?  
  
Гарретт вздрогнул и вжался в мокрый камень — голоса звучали прямо над головой.  
  
— Да, сэр. Простите, сэр.  
— Он где-то рядом. Продолжайте искать.  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Звуки шагов затихли, и Гарретт еле нашёл в себе силы встать и осмотреться. Пусто. Двигаясь почти бесшумно, он старался оставаться в тени. Теперь даже в темноте Гарретт не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Надежда выбраться из этой передряги таяла словно утренний туман. Сердце билось в груди как птица в клетке. Зачем эти люди ищут его? Из-за награды? Очень может быть. Награда, помнится, была немаленькая. За тёмными крышами наконец-то показался шпиль Часовой башни. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, только подняться и всё. Однако вор уже не знал, безопасно ли там. Стараясь успокоиться, Гарретт несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, сосредоточился и осмотрелся. Никаких голубых силуэтов, и улицы, и крыши абсолютно пусты. Ну, наконец-то! Стараясь действовать как можно тише, Гарретт открыл окно и направился к винтовой лестнице, чтобы подняться на башню. В этот момент виски прострелило жуткой болью, в ушах заскрипел гадкий дребезжащий звук. Боль разрывала голову на части, и Гарретт изо всех сил старался не упасть на пол.  
  
— Надо же, как интересно.  
  
С трудом повернув голову на голос, он увидел человека в золотой маске. Незнакомец стоял не так далеко под большим навесом, сложив руки за спиной. Однако Гарретт не питал на его счёт иллюзий, несмотря на эту расслабленную и даже миролюбивую позу. Моргнув несколько раз, вор попытался избавиться от голубого свечения и быстро огляделся в поисках спасения. Однако вариант бегства был только один — прямо через незнакомца в золотой маске. Впрочем, если рассчитать время правильно, то можно проскользнуть мимо и сбежать.  
  
Незнакомец сделал несколько шагов вперед. Гарретт напрягся и, резко нагнувшись, выскользнул из захвата. Проскочив под аркой, он перепрыгнул через перила, пробежал по балкону и, вскарабкавшись по скату крыши, перепрыгнул на соседнее здание. К счастью, дальше крыши были достаточно близко и можно было просто перепрыгивать с одной на другую. Что-то ударило в бедро, и, оступившись, Гарретт упал с крыши. В последний момент он выхватил коготь и бросил вверх. Несколько страшных мгновений он продолжал падать, но потом верёвка натянулась. Взглянув вверх, Гарретт тут же разжал руки, так как прямо перед лицом блеснул металл. Пытаясь смягчить падение, Гарретт перекатился и попытался встать, но ногу пронзила острая боль. Нет-нет-нет! Только не сейчас! Гарретта бросило в жар. Ему нельзя останавливаться, только не сейчас. Он попробовал снова встать, на этот раз аккуратнее. В тот же момент кто-то схватил его, плотно зажав рот рукой. Гарретт дёрнулся в попытке освободиться, но неизвестный легко поднял его над землёй. Перед глазами всё поплыло, вспыхнувшая прималь огнём обожгла глаз. Гарретт моргнул и понял, что он каким-то образом переместился с улицы на балкон соседнего здания. Отчаянно лягаясь, он пытался высвободиться, но незнакомец пинком открыл дверь и, зайдя в полумрак комнаты, усадил свою жертву на кровать. Перед Гарреттом стоял никто иной, как Корво. Гарретт хотел встать, но был грубо усажен обратно. Он бросил злой взгляд на Корво, но тот смотрел на его ногу. Нога была вся в крови. Как это произошло? Словно дождавшись, когда на неё обратят внимание, рана начала неприятно ныть.  
  
Гарретт вздрогнул и отстранился от внезапно нависшего над ним Корво, который ловко перехватил его запястья и, сжав их в одной руке, уронил Гарретта на кровать. Тихий лязг металла, шорох ткани и вот ремень, вытащенный из его брюк, крепко сжимает тонкие запястья. Гарретт пытался лягаться, но боль в ноге становилась всё сильнее, почти не давая двигаться. Шнуровка на брюках ослабла. Гарретт стиснул зубы, когда Корво сорвал с него штаны, освободив рану. Кровь потекла по бедру прямо на одеяла. Рана была намного глубже, чем показалось вначале.  
  
— Хм…  
  
Гарретт перевёл взгляд на Корво. Тот, нахмурившись, смотрел на рану, а потом поднял глаза. Хоть на его лице не было улыбки, взгляд явно смягчился и потеплел. Гарретт окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Его спасли, похитили или …?  
  
Тёмные волосы упали на лицо, скрыв глаза, когда Корво вновь склонился над Гарреттом. Не зная чего ожидать, Гарретт дёрнулся, стараясь избежать прикосновения. Корво занёс левую руку над раной, и его татуировка слабо засветилась. Гарретт застыл в изумлении. Что это ещё такое? А Корво встал и взял у умывальника мокрое полотенце и бинты. Заметив направленный на него взгляд, он слегка улыбнулся, чем окончательно запутал вора. От ледяного полотенца Гарретт дёрнулся и покрылся гусиной кожей. Корво неспешно смыл остатки крови, забинтовал рану и помог сесть. Под пристальным взглядом он начал расшнуровывать корсет. Гарретт попытался выкрутиться, но был снова придавлен к кровати. Корво склонился над вором с ухмылкой и вызовом в глазах. Гарретт заскрипел зубами, но в этот раз лежал спокойно, а Корво закончил со шнуровкой и снял корсет. Колчан и лук отправились на пол. Взяв Гарретта за руки, Корво пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и развязал на запястьях ремень. Гарретт рванул вперёд, но воспользоваться дарованной ему свободой толком не успел — его схватили за капюшон. Кожанка была буквально содрана, а самого Гарретта снова усадили на кровать. Он остался в тонкой хлопковой рубахе, которая вся уже была мокрая от пота. Направленный на него спокойный и довольный взгляд приводил в ужас.  
  
Гарретта всего аж передернуло, когда Корво засунул пальцы ему под одежду. Схватив того за запястье, он зло оттолкнул настойчивую руку. В ответ Корво просто прижал его к кровати, и, ухмыльнувшись, и поцеловал шрамированную щёку. Прималь вспыхнула, и Гарретт отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от голубого марева. Странно, но в этот раз было не больно, хоть и неприятно. Вор почувствовал какой-то еле уловимый запах, а Корво поцеловал вновь. Горький вкус металла, солёный запах моря и резкий запах горелой плоти мешались с теплом чужого тела. Становилось всё труднее дышать, и Гарретт изо всех сил пытался оттолкнуть нависшего над ним Корво — однако легче было сдвинуть гору. Свет примали застилал взор, грудь сдавило тисками. Гарретт уже не мог даже вздохнуть. Он почувствовал, как Корво погладил его волосы, провёл пальцами по щеке и коснулся губ. Мысли скакали и путались. Зачем? Зачем он это делает? И почему так странно реагирует прималь? Корво наклонился и поцеловал вновь. Прималь ярко вспыхнула, полностью ослепив Гарретта, он дёрнулся, но всё напряжение внезапно спало. Отступая, голубое марево открыло лицо Корво. Он тоже тяжело дышал, а в глазах горел безумный огонёк. Корво моргнул и, покачнувшись, встал. Отойдя к окну, он оглянулся на Гарретта, который, с трудом приподнявшись на трясущихся руках, следил за ним. Корво нахмурился и что-то хотел сказать, но потом, покачав головой, ушёл в темноту коридора, оставив ошарашенного вора в одиночестве.


End file.
